


Grief

by CuchyLainx



Series: Old Guard Quintet [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Français | French, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: This is part of my series "Quintet", a sort of spur-of-the-moment poetic inspiration about the characters of The Old Guard.Second chapter is in English!
Series: Old Guard Quintet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958191
Kudos: 1





	1. L'Orphelin

Je suis l' **Orphelin**  
Qui crie après   
Son temps

J'ai tendu la main  
A travers les engelures  
Usé mes dents,  
Sur la chair et les plumes,

Je l'ai rencontrée  
Et ils sont nés,  
La lumière envahissait  
Mes années

Ils sont partis dans la douleur,  
Me laissant déchiré de malheur,  
Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec tant de dégoût?  
Ne sais-tu pas que je suis depuis longtemps mort?  
Dès que j'ai vu leurs yeux s'éteindre,  
La haine transformer leurs veines,  
De battre mon cœur  
S'est arrêté.


	2. The Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very, very loose translation of the first poem. Maybe it's an entirely different poem in fact.

I am the **Orphan**  
Crying after  
His time

I raised my hands  
Through the snow  
And dirtied my teeth  
On the black feathers

When I met her,  
Then they were born  
And light sublimated,  
Our years.

They left me in sorrow,  
I saw them depart in pain,  
Why are you looking at me like that?  
Don't you see I'm already dead?  
As I saw their eyes dim  
And hate distort their faces  
De battre mon cœur,  
S'est arrêté.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I was going to write in French for him... Of course...


End file.
